


Rose Garden 9/12

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [9]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2005-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas wish list fic for <a href="http://merith.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://merith.livejournal.com/"><b>merith</b></a>.  The prompt is the song Rose garden by Lynn Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Garden 9/12

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merith).



“Do you think he’s asked her yet?” Trowa’s eyes flicked from the television program he was not really watching to the vid phone and back again.

Quatre laughed and ran his fingers into Trowa’s hair, noticing that the occasional strands of gray were beginning to take a more prominent hold. “I thought /I/ was supposed to be the worrier in the family.”

Trowa laughed and shook his head. “I remember how nervous I was about asking you. My heart goes out to him.”

Quatre tilted his head and smiled softly. “Why were you nervous? Surely you knew I would say yes.”

“I had hoped you would, but there is always that lingering doubt. Having just cut your time down at WEI, I wondered if you were going to be willing to make another major commitment in your life. It was your time to be free and live your life for you.”

“Oh, Trowa.” Quatre’s other hand went to Trowa’s face, stroking it softly. “Being with you is all I have ever wanted. You make me happy. You and Triton are the best part of my life.”

Trowa smiled, his hands cupping Quatre’s face and pulling him close for a kiss. When it broke both men were a little short of breath. Quatre picked up the remote and turned off the television before tossing it back on the coffee table.

“I think its time for bed, love. I’m sure Triton will call when he gets a chance.”

Trowa leaned over to turn off the lamp when the phone rang. His eyes met Quatre’s and it was a race to see who could get to there first. Quatre slid into the seat as Trowa hit the button to accept the call.

The picture cleared and Triton stood to the left of the screen, his arm around a petite brunette. Behind them a neon rose with the words Rose Garden in pale green script lit the night.

“She said yes! We’re getting married!”

Trowa reached for Quatre’s hand and squeezed it happily.

“I’m so happy for you. For both of you.” Trowa’s exuberant reply beat his husband’s by less than a second.

Triton pulled his fiancée closer and grinned at his parents. “We need to call Laurie’s mum and dad now. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Dinner Sunday. Don’t forget.”

Triton laughed and shook his head. “I won’t forget, Dad. I /never/ forget. Love you. See you soon.”

The screen went blank and Quatre fingers reached out to touch where the image of his son had just been. “He’s grown now, Trowa. Moving on with his life.”

Trowa’s stroked Quatre’s hair, enjoying the way the soft strands slid through his fingers. “Love and life, Quat. That is how things are meant to be.”

“Soon he won’t need us at all.” Quatre’s voice was soft but the emotion in it carried to Trowa’s heart.

“No, he won’t but if we have done our job right as parents, he will want us.”

Quatre nodded slowly then took Trowa’s hand in his and squeezed. “I do believe you were taking me to bed before we were so rudely interrupted.”


End file.
